


Missed Me?

by roseygoldbeauty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, First Kiss, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseygoldbeauty/pseuds/roseygoldbeauty
Summary: " So you want me? Huh? I gotta say Pinetree, I never pegged you as the type to be into demons. " He teased, letting his grin widen when a dark pink blush appeared on the boy's fair cheeks." S - shut up Bill. " Dipper snapped back, blushing even darker as Bill licked his lips." Make me sweetheart. "





	Missed Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this!  
> http://tanosan96.tumblr.com/post/148493363302/after-the-cipher-hunt-we-gained-somthing-we
> 
> All credit for comic (& comic quotes) go to Tanosan96  
> Stoy is written by me!

The sun was high and bright, shining all over the mystery town of Gravity Falls with blue skies. A warm, gentle breeze flew through the town, making the smallest of leaves just barely shake with the flow. The Pine twins had returned to Gravity Falls once and for all, having graduated this past June they decided to live in Gravity Falls. Dipper had spent his day unpacking, getting comfy in his room and organizing everything the way he liked it so he could grab and go when needed. 

He took a deep breath, undressing to take a hot shower before dressing in a red t-shirt, dark grey skinny jeans followed by a dark blue zip-up hoodie. The male twin finished off his look with his famous blue tree hat and his tan backpack slung over his shoulder.

Dipper said a quick goodbye to Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and even Grunkle Ford before heading out into the forest of Gravity Falls. It took a while to get to his destination, but when he did, he couldn't help feel speechless once again despite seeing the same statue summer after summer. The birds chirped in the background, making Dipper let out a small sigh before speaking out into the open air;

" So they've found you, huh? " The statue stays in the same place. Bill Cipher with his hand stretched out, an invitation. " Pathetic. " He breathed.

He dropped his backpack, slipping off his hat before dropping them both on the ground. 

" Come to make a deal, Pinetree~? " Bill's voice echoed in his mind, making him have a wave of different emotions at the memory

" Probably shook your hand, took pictures. Over your dead body. " He practically hissed, gritting his teeth just barely. He reached out, his fingertips brushing against the warm stone.  
Memory flashes. His past self being pulled towards the same laughing demon. He spun around, his body now flush against Bill's. His hand still stretched out with the demon's, like it was reaching out to the beautiful sky. 

" The sky is.. Incredibly blue today, Bill. " He breathed in awe. " White clouds, clear air, birds are singing. Peace and quiet, just for you. I would do anything to live like this. " Dipper smiled, leaning his head back against Bill's stone neck as if he were still moving and warm. 

" Its funny, how obsessing I am.. " He looked back into the eyes of the demon. " over a demon like you. "

" I have no excuses for that, " Dipper turned around, facing Bill. " You're the only one who knows about my fear and sorrow. "  
He swore he felt something. Someone. But soon brushed it off as it just being the warm wind of summer. Dipper placed a hand on the stone cheek, right below the eye that wasn't covered by an eyepatch. He sighed, stroking his thumb over the cheekbone. 

" Maybe if you were different, if you'd be willing to change.. " He took a deep breath, looking up at Bill like he was actually expecting an answer. " Then we could've been something so much more amazing than anything in Gravity Falls. "

The male twin smiled to himself, leaning up where his lips were close to the statutes.

" Something.. Far better than any reality. " He breathed, pressing his lips to Bill's. He didn't stay for long, he wished Bill was awake to feel it. Dipper sighed once again, stepping down on his tippy toes and walking over to his hat on the ground. A loud crack, almost like something Snapped in half was heard. Coming from Bill. Dipper quickly whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of the stone wrapped around Bill cracking in various places over and over. These weren't small cracks, these we're cutting to the very core and breaking apart.

Dipper stood still, too shocked to move as Bill broke the rest of the stone and let his arm drop. Bill pat down on his suit, looking around before his eyes landed on Dipper.

They both stared at each other, both in shock for completely different reasons. 

" Pinetree? " The Demon breathed, standing up straight and looking around once more.

" I thought. " He took a step forward and like a planned ballet, Dipper took a step back in fear

Dipper panted heavily. What had he done? Yes he wanted  
Bill back. But not so soon, Bill was evil and tried to take over the world. He was powerful and could rip Dipper in half if he wanted to. The male Pine gasped when Bill suddenly teleported in front of him, he tried to turn away, to run and get Mabel. But Bill grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against his own body.  
Dipper couldn't help but shudder and tremble at the action, partially out of fear as well as arousal.

" Pinetree~ You brought me back, why? " His voice was so near his ear, his hot breath touching his sensitive neck. Dipper whined and once again tried to pull away, only to be pulled even closer against the demon.

" I-I miss... " No, he couldn't say it. He couldn't admit that he's been obsessing over a demon that tried to kill him and everyone he loves for over 6 and a half years. But Bill was oh so close and personal that it was hard to not just press up against him, to kiss those lips he's been craving for so long.

" You missed me eh? Missed your favourite demon? " Bill's grin was anything but calming. It was evil and seductive, a grin that could be read as pure sin. Dipper let out a shaking breath before nodding.

" Yeah. Yes, I missed you, Bill. " This time he hadn't hesitated to tell him, looking in that yellow coloured eye with such eagerness that you'd have to be an idiot to assume he was lying.

Bill's eyes softened at the words, his grip loosening on the human's hips. The demon bit his lower lip before giving Dipper the same evil grin.

" So you want me? Huh? I gotta say Pinetree, I never pegged you as the type to be into demons. " He teased, letting his grin widen when a dark pink blush appeared on the boy's fair cheeks.

" S - shut up Bill. " Dipper snapped back, blushing even darker as Bill licked his lips.

" Make me sweetheart. " He suggested so smoothly that it made Dipper swoon. Dipper hesitated, his eyes glancing between Bill's lips and eye. But the last thing Bill expected Dipper to do was whisper 'fuck it' and to surge forward, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Dipper moaned as Bill pushed their chests together, holding his lower back and squeezing his hips as his tongue made his way into the boy's mouth.

Dipper tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, letting out another moan as he dragged his nails down Bill's covered chest. Bill echoed the moan, hitching one of Dipper's leg up before pinning him to a nearby tree. The demon slid his hand up the teen's leg, earning a small gasp mixed with a moan from him.  
They kissed for what it seems like hours, gripping onto each other like they'd die if they let go. But Dipper was still human and needed air, so they had to pull away sooner or later.

Dipper panted heavily, his lips inches from Bill's. Bill panted much lighter than the boy, but his lips were red and shiny from kissing.

Once Dipper caught even a little bit of his breath, he dove back in, kissing Bill breathless before Bill pulled away.  
The demon rested his head against the human's, panting heavier by now with a grin on his kiss bitten lips.

" Y'know, if I knew you had the hots for me I never would've tried to kill your family. " He said as casually as he could when saying a sentence like that. Dipper burst out laughing, getting a smile from the demon in return.

Yeah, it was good to have Bill back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
